


our promise

by MarinetteButterfly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angest, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteButterfly/pseuds/MarinetteButterfly
Summary: Raven and beast boy take an oath on the day of friendship in Tamaran , but how they feel is beyond friendship .





	1. I promise

days and months passed, becoming a year; and now they were back in the day of friendship in Tamaran, Blorthog. While the others went to the alien girl's home planet, Raven and Beast Boy stayed in the tower. Beast Boy locked up in his room when Raven was enjoying the soothing, calmness of her noisy friends being away; yet she was worried about the noisiest titans of all, her closest and dearest friend, Beast Boy. The jade skinned teenager was in his room, without a simple noise; the quietness was usually calming but after hours passing the young empath got worried more and more.

Stopping her meditation, Raven landed on the ground and walked toward Beast Boy's room, knocking on the door gently "Beast Boy?!..." The green changeling's room was dark; he turned his head around and smiled softly, with a sad and unsure gaze in his eyes "yes, Raven?"

"you're... down..." said Raven, walking toward him slowly. Beast Boy curled himself together tightly "yeah, ..." Raven sat near him, placing her hands on the changeling's shoulder "what's wrong?" She said softly for the first time after months, the Green teen seemed too down for the young empath to be completely pale. Beast Boy turned his head and looked into Raven's eyes with a soft gaze "It's just... I can't get Starfire's story out of my head."

"It was two years ago." Raven said curious of the jade skinned teen's sadness "I know but... I'm worried about some one." he explained.

"who?" Raven asked, her curiosity triggered even more "some one... important to me." Beast Boy said softly after a few seconds of silent, stopping his hesitation for answering "Cy?" The half demon girl asked. Beast Boy disagreed softly "No. some one even more important..."

"That some one, doesn't deserve the future Starfire saw for her." He continued.

"Her?" She released her thought before having a chance to suppress it. Raven blushed and looked away not knowing what Beast Boy thought of her question "yeah,..." The changeling's jade cheek turned into a peach pink color "I mean... I ended up alone and Bald..., more insecure than I've ever been; and I guess that's what I deserve." He continued "But she... She doesn't." Beast Boy sighed.

"As I know... I'm the only girl here other than starfire." Said the young empath with a small smirk "well..." the changeling's blush darkened , spreading through his cheek and the top of his goblin shaped ears.

Raven stuttered "you-you're actually talking about,... me!?"

"yeah..." A small, soft smile appeared on the changeling's face, his white fang reflected the light coming from the hallway; young empath blushed and looked away "Raven..." Beast Boy called for her attention softly. Raven turned her head and looked at Beast Boy's emerald eyes; he smiled, slightly stuttering "You-you don't deserve being alone, friendless;... you're amazing, beautiful, powerful, smart, caring and a lot of other things."

Raven blushed, pulling the cloak's hood up to her nose. A huge grin appeared on Beast Boy's face, revealing his other, shorter fang; he curled himself tightly "Well... your indigo eyes and violet hair is unique, your skin's color... I think they call it, alabaster; and your wine red lips are gorgeous and your smile is cute; your voice is cool and calming, you are ... dare I say it... Hot and cute at the same time."

No matter how nice it felt, the burn in her chest, like bubbles of lava, small volcanoes that erupted in her heart spreading the warmth into her body and the burn in her cheeks, the cold sweat on her pale forehead that changed their way once they hit the fire colored gem in the middle of the way, young empath knew well that despite all the good Beast Boy saw in her, she had another side; the dark side she was afraid of, a curse lifted on her; the part of her she didn't want "but, Beast Boy. I..." She stuttered.

" I know... " Jade skinned boy said softly breaking her sentence "You are a half demon by blood, hardly ever afford to feel, an empath... and that should be hard for you since,... You feel every one's emotions when you still aren't ready to feel..." He continued, naming all the flaws Raven had within "But," he paused, Raven looked down at her lap; waiting for him to continue.

Beast Boy smiled softly, turning Raven's face back to himself, looking at her indigo eyes "You don't feel... to protect; to protect the people you love from your the dark seed your so called father, planted in you; the dark seed that even when that demon is gone... you're not sure if, if it's gone with. Despite your demonic blood your heart is pure Rae, just like water or moonstone; and your empathy... it helps you understand people better and make them feel good. You always use the so called dark side for good."

Garfield Mark Logan knew, he knew how it is to have a dark side you don't like; a side that you always have to be scared of and you have no idea what it is capable of. The side that even you don't know it well yourself.

young empath blushed, for the first time in the 17 years she had lived, no one had complemented her appearance; not in that way. Every time she heard a complement from her friends, it was only the good; they never said the other side even though they knew it exists, they tried to make her forget. But he, he was naming the other side, all of her and still, and still he liked her. The changeling was thruthful as he was full of lies, he was clear like water as he was mystrious like ocean.

Her voice quivered; her breath got heavy her heart Raced, she was nervous as she was calmed. But she didn't want to believe "beastie..." she scooched closer with a small, shy smile that appeared on her grey face for a short time.

Beast Boy chuckled "You called me beastie." His grin widened as Raven blushed, removing her gaze from Beast Boy's "Yeah..." She said shyly and softly.

"I'm afraid of what can happen Raven." Jade skinned teen said unsure and slightly scared, pushing his head into his arms and legs.

Raven looked at him from the corner of her eyes; Deep down, maybe Raven had always found the green changeling attractive. His pointed ears were definitely cute and his emerald eyes were always so bright and happy, revealing all of his inner joy ; hiding the emotional scars Beast Boy held within. He was (though she would never admit it to him out loud) funny, and always managed to bring a smile to her face with one of his jokes. She was just thankful for her hood; making her able to hide it when she blushes. The fang that peeked up from his lower lip made him adorable and maybe she hadn't noticed at first, but over the years, the young shape-shifter had filled out his uniform quite well; his squeaky voice had become more masculine, and he had become more mature.

Seeing his concern about her, it was nice; it gave her a strange feeling. She felt secure, free, she didn't see a reason for hiding herself from the green changeling.

"Beast Boy..." Raven called for the green boy softly, raising his head with her hand with another soft smile on her face. "Future can change with every decision you make. Think of it as... a path; with each step you get infinite choices but when you made your choice you cant go back. where Starfire went was one of the many possibilities of what could happen if she never came back from that time portal. Right now she's here so THAT future doesn't have a chance of happening anymore; even though there Is still more and more choices ahead." She explained.

"Raven...?" Raven responded, going back to her emotionless self. "Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?" He asked.

"Promise you what?"

"That no matter what happens, even if we get apart... You won't forget that you have us, you have... me...; and don't forget that we, no. ...I, will always be there for you. Promise me you won't turn into a lonely person." He requested softly.

"I.. I-I promise." Said Raven as she pulled the hood closer trying to hide her blush.

"have these." Beast Boy said, giving her a book and another object "W-What is this?" Young empath asked as she brought them closer, looking at them in surprise.

On her pale hands was a purple scrapbook, filled with pictures of all the great times she had spent with the titans, with beast boy; there was another thing on the book's cover, a bracelet. The bracelet was unique, obviously made by Beast Boy as she could detect a few of his green thin fur stuck to it; it was simple yet complicated.

moon stone and emerald, with a one after one pattern; green and white looked great together, or at least it was that way in Raven's eyes. In the middle of the bracelet was two lockets, a paw and a Raven, together with the sign of infinity in the middle.

"A scrap book and a bracelet?!" She said, not that she wasn't grateful of the gifts she received; she actually loved them. Beast Boy blushed "Yeah... a gift, the scrapbook has all the pics we had over the year... So you won't forget all the times we had and i made the bracelet for you, some thing for you to remember me by."

"Does it have a certain meaning?"

"Yeah ... moon stone is you and emerald, me; behind each other just like we always have each other's back. The Raven and the paw, again me and you... the fact that we will be connected, forever. No matter how far we are." The changeling explained softly.

Raven blushed, her voice start stuttering again "T-Thanks Garfield, you, you're a great friend."

"your... welcome." He said as tears pilled in his eyes.

"W-Why are you crying?" Young empath asked, filled with concern.

"Sorry..." Changeling said softly with a sniffle, wiping the tears off his jade skin "My real name makes me emotional some times." He chuckled, then silent took over as his cheeks turned red.

"I'm, sorry..." Young empath leaned closer and apologized soft and simply.

"It's okay..." Beast boy smiled softly.

"So... Are you feeling better?"

Green changeling pushed the lavender hood off Raven's face, leaning closer. Now she could smell him; that earthy scent he carried, like morning dew and fresh pine. she could feel his warm breath hitting her hair "Thanks to you... yeah..." He said with a wide yet soft smile on his face "Just... remember to keep the promise." He continued with a serious tone.

She had tried to ignore it but, She just couldn't. Young demoness was always aware of his presence and he made her feel...strange. Whenever she was near him, a weird bubbly sensation always stirred through her stomach, her heart beat irregularly and her palms sweated. She knew what it meant. A certain alien-princess had told her enough about this particular emotion that she knew the signs. It was just a little shocking to admit it.

A soft and sweet smile took place on her wine red lips "I will." She said.

"Me too." Beast Boy said as he backed off and leaned on the wall "I promise, when ever you need me, no matter how far; I'll come, I'll stop what ever i'm doing and come to you, help you and be there for you." He looked at Raven with a caring gaze in his eyes.

Raven blushed "Me-Me too." She said followed by a light giggle.

"we are back from Tamaran!" The alien princess announced their arrival with a joyful shout; Raven and Beast Boy walked to the ops room. Raven walked to Starfire "Starfire, I need to talk to you." Young empath called for Starfire.

They went into Raven's room; alien girl smiled widely "What is it Raven?" She asked with her squeaky and joyful voice; Raven blushed "Star, I-I think, I-I think..." She paused, her blush darkened and continued; "I think i'm... in love... "

_end of chapter one_


	2. Ukulele

"What is wrong with you today Raven?" Robin yelled at the young empath who was staring at her feet without saying a word. Green changeling frowned and shouted at his leader, leaving everyone in shock; no matter how obnoxious and stubborn Beast Boy was, he never yelled at Robin liked that. His voice was loud and strong, making others believe he made the tower grumble. "Robin! why do you pressure her like this?"

"We almost lost the fight because of her." Robin yelled back at the jade skinned, angry shape shifting teen; Beast Boy Grabbed the coller of Robin's shirt "You have no idea how it is to be different, you're a normal guy." He said, filled with anger; Raven pulled up the hood to hide the blush on her cheeks and the tears in her eyes.

Weeks had passed the day Raven Realized the amount of affection she held toward the green shape shifter; every day, seeing his smiles and the way he cares about her, made her feel secure and happy, his smooth and now days more masculine voice always made her stomach flip and her mind blank, making her zone out. It some times lasted until he was gone. She admired the way he protected her and always was there when she was in need of him; yet the green changeling had never confronted their leader, not for her, not over something beyond their silly jokes.

"So what?" Robin said coldly, trying to release himself from the mad beast's grip; Beast Boy had became more powerful, true he was still the goofy vegetarian teen, but in the time he had to, he became more mature and stronger, usually when extremely mad.

Pupils of his green eyes were thin, with a shine that feared the hearts of whoever stared at them; everyone except raven, despite her slight fear of his monster form, she found him even more attractive at that kind of situation, specially when it was about her.

This time but, it was different; it felt like a heavy weight on her heart, there was no sign of the feeling of relief and freedom, she felt weak and useless.

"You can't talk to her like this when you have no idea how it is to have powers beyond your limits." Beast Boy's slightly shivering in anger voice, brought Raven back to reality; Raven stared at Robin who had nothing to say, she slowly walked away as every one's eyes were locked on the fight going on. Before she closed the door, she heard the rest of the conversation clearly.

"It's hard to control." Green changeling said, putting Boy Wonder down on the ground; Robin cleaned the dust off of him and groaned "How would you know?" Beast Boy smirked, his emerald eyes now shining in a terrifying yellow light; his voice, horrifying and load, just like a beast "Like you don't know." He said.

Starfire's eyes rolled around searching for a lost shade of dark lavender "Where did Raven go?" She asked innocently. Beast Boy frowned, his hands in his pockets; he answered coldly as he walked away from his teammates. "She's frustrated, I can sense it." His voice faded as his last sentence echoed; "You should really think, before you talk … Boy Wonder."

Robin groaned "The little buffoon is teaching ME life lessons." Cyborg frowned; "I can't believe I'm saying this but... grass stain is right!" Starfire nodded "Robin, Beast Boy has grown... His 18th birth day is near, he is not the little boy any more; he has become a grown man." Alien princess floated toward the kitchen "I am afraid today you were the one acting childish, our date tonight will be canceled so you can use that time to think about your behavior." spiky haired teen sighed; half robot man laughed , leaving Robin even more bummed.

* * *

Young empath grasped to the plush chicken tightly as tears dropped from her eyes, she felt weak, she was in desperate need of joy; Raven knew who could make her smile, feel better and be hopeful. But she couldn't just go and knock on her crush's door asking for help; she gazed at the bracelet around her hand, she sighed. Green changeling had told her weeks ago, when she was in need, no matter how far, he'd be there for her; but now they were only one wall away, she was sad, weak and heart broken, and there was no sign of her beloved green beast.

She squeezed the toy chicken, a storm in her mind; she yelled, she yelled silently for help, she yelled for the green changeling ' _BEAST BOY help!'_

A few seconds after, she heard three gentle knocks on the door; the same way they knocked for the other when the other was sad "Raven...?" Beast Boy said softly, gently opening the door.

"B-Beast boy?" Raven said, shocked of his appearance seconds after her call for help; was it really just a coincident?

"Hi..." Young changeling said shyly walking toward her. Raven asked him, quickly hiding the toy chicken "What are you doing here?" Beast Boy sat down on the bed, saying softly "You called for me..." Raven stared at him in shock, his sentence repeating over and over in her head "you-"

Jade skinned teen gave her a wide yet concerned and soft smile, the smile that made the young empath's cheeks burn "Yeah... I sensed it, I wanted to leave you to figure it out yourself but... You needed me; this time... you actually called for me." He broke Raven's question with the answer; Raven looked at her lap and said nothing.

"Raven... it's alright, you don't need to hide your pain from me." Beast Boy said, lifting Raven's head "I..." Raven sighed, closing her eyes tight, trying to avoid glance of the emerald ones staring at her softly. "Powers are hard to control,... i know; it's hard for me to control my animal urges, like your demonic ones." Raven slowly opened her eyes, still silent. "But we get through it, once in a while it gets hard though; you just need to have some time to yourself free your thoughts and feelings."

"How? How do you know about all this?" Raven asked him; young changeling smiled, wiping the tears of off the young empath's pale face "Well... i am full of lies, i smile to make others happy when i'm, heart broken, frustrated; i rarely let my negative feelings free."

"I.. I usually d-don't show any..." Raven sighed, Beast Boy lied down and said softly "It's not dangerous to do so, not usually but... it can become... sometimes."

"you know more than you show." Jade skinned teen smirked, looking into Raven's indigo eyes "i told you before, i do have a brain; i just don't use it much."

"I-I had a nightmare, a nightmare about my powers going out of control; I... I didn't have the guts to use my powers after that." Half demon sorceress confessed, seeing no point in hiding and denial; Beast Boy sat, placing his hand on Raven's shoulder "It's okay... you'll get through this, we will; just, call me when you need me." A shy, small smile appeared on Raven's lips "I will..." Her eyes locked up on a wooden object near the green changeling that looked like a guitar; young empath pointed at it and asked "um... what is that?"

Beast Boy looked at where Raven's eyes were locked, seeing the wooden object; a soft yet sad smile appeared on his face "A ukulele..." He answered.

"You play?!" Raven asked in shock. Changeling chuckled "Yeah, I play a lot of instruments,... but THIS one is my favorite." Young empath asked with a voice filled with curiosity "why?"

Beast Boy sighed, putting the wooden ukulele on his lap "My dad made this for me; I used to play it and my parents danced. It has good memories..." Raven smiled softly and said with red blush on her cheeks "Would you mind playing for me?" A wide smile appeared on his green lips "sure."

He grabbed the ukulele, inhaling as he played a soft melody; he blushed "I... uh... I wrote this for you." His hands softly ran on Guitar Tab, making a soft and fast melody; Raven blushed, Beast Boy had written a song, just for her? she couldn't believe it, she looked at him softly willing to hear his song "Song's name is... our promise."

A soft melody stroked Raven's troubled mind, putting her at ease; he started singing, his singing made Raven freeze, his voice was soft and soothing.

"when you feel... there's... NO WHERE to go...

when you think... you are alone..."

Young changeling turned around to Raven with a soft smile on his face, his fingers fast and skilled.

"There is a person for you... to hang on to..."

Beast Boy blushed, a fast melody before he completed the hemistich.

"Me!"

Raven blushed, gazing at the jade skinned teen with a shy grin on his face; his green cheeks now pink. Beast boy winked, a soft smile on his face as the melody softened more and he sang softly.

"You'll NEVER be... on your... own..."

Raven could feel her heart melting as she drowned in the melody.

"Sitting right ... next to... you...

i'll... be here..."

Beast Boy closed his eyes and smiled.

"No matter how far... I am...

my heart will be... near..."

Raven rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as the green changeling kept playing.

"Just... think of me...

i'll never make you... feel... lone,ly...

day and night... with you... I will... be..."

Young empath's smile widened, hooping her arm around Beast Boy's arm; unable to stop what she was doing, the music had her control.

He music fastened, his voice became stronger; Raven's stomach flipped, her heart quivered as green shape shifter sang.

"I promise!

No matter what, I will ... be there.

I promise!

Just call. and I'm here...

I promise!

i'll never, leave you... a,lone...

I promise!

i'll be with you forever... even as a soul..."

Young empath shivered, she couldn't even think of him being away; she hugged him tightly; "don't you dare become a ghost." Beast Boy smirked and continued his song.

"And no matter when.

No matter what.

No matter how...

I'll come.

I'll, be...

You... Will... See..."

Music stopped softly, Raven looked into Beast Boy's emerald eyes; realizing she was hugging him, she pushed them away and blushed. Beast Boy said softly with a wide smile on his face;"How was it?"

"It was... wow! Just wow!" Beast Boy winked, saying with a wide smile on his face "Glad you like." Raven said shyly "Beast Boy?... " Beast Boy said as he played another soft tune "Yeah? ..." Raven stuttered "Will you please teach me how to play? it's... quiet calming." young changeling laughed "quiet calming?" He laughed hard, falling on the bed with tears dropping from his eyes; his laugh turned into a chuckle, though it lasted enough to make Raven blush. He said wiping tears off his face "Yeah... it is."

Beast Boy stood up and winked "We'll start our lessons tomorrow, every day whenever you have time." Raven rose on her feet and smiled softly, landing a kiss on young changeling's cheek; she said with a smile "can't wait!..."

Beast Boy smiled "It's good to know there's something that can make your smile last more than one sec." Raven's smile widened; jade skinned teen bowed; "see you later milady." He played a tone as he walked away, leaving Raven gazing at him with passion.

Raven lied on her bed and sighed, there was no sign of the fear or the sadness she had within; all was in her mind was the sound of Beast Boy's wooden ukulele, his song that was just for her and the fact that she could spend every day with him, playing her now most favorite instrument.

end of chapter 2 

* * *

**only one more chapter to go :D I wrote the song myself , what do you think ? ;)**


	3. unsung lyrics

Young empath looked at the pile of soft, flavored mixture of water and flour in front of her; she squeezed the dough and sighed, looking at her sticky hands. She went step by step as the instruction video said but the dough wasn't good for a pizza; she remembered her plan with Starfire.

_F_ _lash back_

"We are back from Tamaran!" The alien princess announced their arrival with a joyful shout; Raven and beast boy walked to the ops room. Raven walked to Starfire "Starfire, I need to talk to you." Young empath called for Starfire.

They went into Raven's room; alien girl smiled widely "What is it Raven?" She asked with her squeaky and joyful voice; Raven blushed "Star, I-I think, I think..." She paused, blushed and continued "I think i'm... in love..."

Alien princess stared at the young empath for seconds without blinking; a wide smile appeared on her Orange lips as she floated in the air clapping "Oh this is the most marvelous! You found love again; Blorthog isn't only the day of friendship, It is the day of love too! you can ask him to be your... partner." Raven pulled Starfire back to the ground and said shyly "He-He doesn't know yet..."

"It is not my boyfriend, Robin; is it?" Starfire said looking at her with a jealous face; blush on Raven's cheeks darkened "What? No! No, no no no; Gross! He's like a brother to me; I'm in love with- "

Young empath covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from talking, Starfire pulled away Raven's grey hands from her mouth and said cheerful and filled with curiosity "Well then who? Tell me please, I swear... I will not tell any one." But the alien princess didn't stop with that, and questions hit Raven one by one.

What's his real name?

Is he a super person or normal person?

How did you meet?

Do I know him?

How does he look?

.

.

.

Raven groaned and yelled "It's Beast Boy okay? It's Beast Boy." Starfire smiled wider "Oh that is amazing! When do you plan on telling him?" Young empath played with her fingers "I don't know... What if he doesn't' like me?" Starfire said softly "Want some tips on boys?" Raven blushed and said shyly "yes..."

_end of flash back_

Starfire went on a date with Robin and sent Cyborg to titans east so Raven could be alone with him. Half demoness groaned 'M _aybe I should give up.'_ She thought with herself as she stopped squeezing the dough.

"You're doing it all wrong Rae-Rae!" She heard the smooth and masculine voice of Beast Boy with a slight sarcasm "Oh! Hi beast boy." She said.

"Watcha doin'?" he said, leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face; Raven groaned "Trying to make pizza dough." Young changeling said as he walked toward her "You did most of it right... but this is wrong." He wasn't wearing his uniform that day, he had a orange T-shirt on with dark green trousers.

Beast Boy grabbed a fist amount of flour and put it on the dough "You used too much water, if you add a little flour to it... it will be right; it shouldn't be stuck to your hand, but it shouldn't be too hard either." Jade skinned changeling explained as he pressed the dough, first the sides together then he pressed it flat; Raven thought with herself staring at the skilled movement of the changeling's hands 'H _e is really talented, cooking and playing instruments? What else?'_

Beast Boy walked away and opened the way for Raven, young empath tried to do as the green changeling did; Beast Boy shook his head "No, no not like this..."

Raven felt Beast Boy's chest on her back, jade skinned teen's hand went up on hers "Uh..." Raven blushed, she could feel his heart beat; it was calm, beating like a melody. Changeling's green hands controlled Raven's grey ones; he smiled "See?... like this." He said as he controlled young empath's hands to the right movement.

"Uh... th-thanks." Raven said shyly, trying to hide her blush. "May I?" He said pointing at the circled dough "Sure." Raven said as she Gave it to him "I love doing this." Beast Boy said as he swirled the pizza dough on his index finger.

"Wow!" Raven said in amazement, gazing at his hand.

* * *

Beast Boy was on the couch, his wooden ukulele on his hands playing a soft tune; Raven's heart beat with the music, her cheeks burned. She hesitated and looked at the plate of pizza in her hands; Starfire's suggestion repeated in her mind;

'Beast Boy enjoys receiving gifts, specially when made with thought and care; make up an excuse to give him a gift, being a good friend to you is one excuse possible.'

Raven took a deep breath and walked toward him "Um... Beast Boy?" She said shyly; music stopped. "Yeah Rae?" Beast Boy responded softly "I-I got you something." She could feel her cheek burning when green changeling's bare hands touched hers as he grabbed the pizza .

Beast Boy looked at the pizza plate on his hands, it was filled with cheese, crispy and brown sides just the way he likes them; tomatoes were patterned behind each other one by one creating a heart. Young changeling blushed "Oh! thanks; the pizza was, mine?"

Young demoness blushed "Yeah,... you were really nice to me and helped me out last week, I though I should thank you somehow."

"Knowing I was helpful was enough, you didn't need to. ..." said Beast Boy with a shy smile. Raven's face saddened "so... you _don't_ want the pizza?..."

Beast Boy pulled the pizza closer and said with a childish tone "Are you kidding? of course I do." Jade skinned changeling looked at the young empath and chuckled.

"W-Why are you chuckling?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's chuckle turned into a laugh; "You have flour mustache!"

Raven blushed "Oh!..." Young demoness cleaned the flour off her mouth, she looked at beast boy who was taking a bite of the pizza "So..." Beast Boy's eyes widened as he swallowed the piece of pizza, a wide smile appeared on his face; he ate the remaining piece and said with a wink "It's de, l, licious!"

"Rea-Really?!" Green changeling smiled "Yup!" Beast Boy bent down and picked up a DVD case "Hey Rae!... wanna watch the movie with me?" He said patting on the couch, offering her to seat. Raven went to the kitchen and got her self a cup of tea and a bowl of popcorn.

"So, What are we watching?" Young empath said as she sat near him; a smirk appeared on his face as he showed her the case "The new... dun dun dun; wicked scary." Raven looked away, she really wanted to watch a movie with Beast Boy but, she didn't have good memories with that movie series "I don't know..."

"Just admit if your scared, that should keep the killer illusions away." Beast Boy said with a soft smile on his face; Raven returned the smile "I guess... sure I'll watch the movie with. ..."

* * *

Raven's eyes twitched "okay... Garfield, I have to be honest with you; this movie was... horrifying!" She said with a shivering voice.

Beast Boy shook his head and chuckled, "Yeah... I... uh... I kinda realized that when my pizza bubbled when the ghost whispered and, when you jumped into my arms in fear when the heads got cut of their head, and when you grasped me so tight I couldn't breath in the ending."

Raven suddenly realized she was on Beast Boy's lap, grasping to him tight; young empath blushed and jumped off to the ground, landing on her butt; "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's alright I was horrified too." said beast boy with a shy smile, disappointed of Raven leaving; Raven smiled softly and said as she stood up "Thanks for the movie Beast Boy."

"No prob." Green changeling said chuckling; he gazed at Raven, drowned in her small and beautiful smile. Raven blushed "Why are you looking at me like that?" young changeling blushed and said chuckling "Oh, sorry; it's just... you have a really cute smile."

Raven's blush darkened, she said shyly planning to put on the hood to hide her blush "Thanks..." Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hands and stopped them from moving "P-Please... d-don't pull up the hood." Dark sorceress blushed even more, she stuttered "W-Why?..."

"Well... when you don't hide it, you're the coolest girl ever." He said shyly, his green cheeks now dark red, he leaned slightly closer "Cooler than Terra could ever be. …" he said, almost as quiet as a whisper; Raven spotted the tears in his eyes that he hid.

"Uh... B-Beast Boy?" She called for his attention softly.

"Yeah?"

Half demon girl took a deep breath, she couldn't suppress her affection toward The green changeling anymore; she stuttered "I-I... I ... L-L Li... Li... Li ... L-Li...Li" She stopped, she couldn't say it; her heart was filled with hesitation, embarrassment and fear. Her head dropped as she sighed.

"Raven..." jade skinned teen called for Raven's attention softly; raising her head with his hands, he leaned closer, his eyes slowly dropped. Raven's eyes widened in shock as his green, fanged lips touched her red ones.

Young empath's eyes rolled up and closed, her heart beating fast, her toes curled; Beast Boy's green hands went through Raven's silky violet hair, pulling her closer. He backed away, whispering in her ear breathless "I like you too..."

Raven stared at him, her eyes shining, her feet numbed; she shivered and fell down. "RAVEN!" he sat down near her "Hey... you okay?" He asked softly; Raven shook her head in disagreement. Beast Boy chuckled "was it... too much?" Raven blushed and nodded, unable to talk.

Green changeling rose Raven's head with his hand and said softly "can you walk?" Raven shook her head, only able to say a broken and shivering "No."

A mischievous grin appeared on his face "I guess I'll be carrying you like a princess then." He said as he picked her up; Raven wrapped her arm around young changeling's neck and attached her head to his chest, listening to his heart beat that sounded like a symphony to her.

Young changeling put Raven on her bed; he walked out and then came back after minutes with his ukulele and tray, with a plate of cookies and a cup of tea on it. He said with a wide smile "My queen needs something to eat if she wants to talk again."

Raven blushed and grabbed the cup of tea, Beast Boy sat on her bed "Raven..." Young changeling softly, Raven took a sip of her tea "Yes?" Beast Boy sighed "I lied about saying I like you," Raven coughed "WH-WHA-WHAT?! YOU-YOU KISSED ME!" Jade skinned teen smiled softly "Raven... I don't like you..." He leaned closer, Raven able to feel the warmth of his breath on her face; he said softly "I, _love_ you."

Beast Boy landed a soft kiss on his beloved empath's lips. "Want me to sing your special song?" A wide smile appeared on Raven's face, she took a sip of her tea and nodded; changeling smiled and sang her the song.

"When you feel...there's... NO WHERE to go...

when you think... you are alone...

there is a person for you... to hang on to...

me!

You'll NEVER be... on your... own..."

Sitting right... next to... you...

i'll... be here...

no matter how far... I am...

my heart will be... near...

just... think of me...

I'll never make you... feel... lone,ly...

day and night ... with you... I will... be..."

"I promise!

No matter what, I will ... be there.

I promise!

Just call. And i'm here...

I promise!

I'll never, leave you... a,lone...

I promise!

I'll be with you forever... even as a soul...

And no matter when.

No matter what.

No matter how...

I'll come.

I'll, be...

You... will... see..."

Raven was enjoying the song when he added a part to it, a part that she hadn't heard.

"The reason I'm saying this

That your the only one I've told this to...

your the most special person to me

Raven... I,... love,... you..."

The song ended, Beast Boy chuckled "I didn't sing you this part cause... I was afraid you'd throw me out of the window..." Raven chuckled, blushed and looked away, saying shyly "Gar... I-I, I love you too..."

**end of chapter 3**


End file.
